


How You Shut Kenta Up

by gingayellow



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kenta/Kouichirou] Every relationship has their little speed bumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Shut Kenta Up

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for mmanalysis!

Title: How You Shut Kenta Up  
Fandom: Denji Sentai Megaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Date Kenta/Endou Kouichirou  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Also written for mmanalysis!

 

It really wasn't that big an issue, Kouichirou reminded himself for the third time since the incident had happened. All couples had their unique quirks and issues. Instead of brooding it would be better if he focused on his homework, or the term paper coming or... but honestly, if he could day 'I love you,' surely Kenta, Kenta who was always trying to sneak hugs and other moments of affection could say it back already!

Kouichirou huffed, idly flipping through his math text. It was just... he wasn't especially open. He knew that. Kenta knew that-- and was always complaining about that. So he's made himself vulnerable, trusting that Kenta would reply, but he hadn't.

He hadn't said a word, not even when Kouchirou had stormed out.

Maybe it was best to simply accept he'd made a fool of himself, and figure out how to salvage the situation.

... So, of course, that was when he received a call on his brace. "What is it?" But he was already moving, because he knew.

"We're having some baddies swamp us, we could really use a Mega Black or two!" Kenta yelled at him.

"Got it." Kouichirou pushed any further thoughts about the day out of his head. He had more important things to worry about now.

\--

_**KOUICHIROU GET UP ALREADY** _

His head ached, but Kouichirou woke up. He tried sitting up, but Kenta held him down. And his head was in Kenta's lap. Hunh.

"Easy." Kenta smiled down at him. "You got a pretty bad bump. I was worried about you."

"... Really?"

"Yes, really, sheesh." Kenta huffed. "I love you, remember?"

"But--"

"Okay, now I'm understanding why you were cranky earlier." Kenta smiled again. "I was, well really surprised that you said it first, so I needed some time to process that it'd actually happened. But then you left..."

"Before you could say anything," Kouichirou finished for him, kind of wishing the ground would swallow him up. "Kenta, I'm so sorry."

"Enh, don't stress." Kenta patted his arm. "And hey, now we know that we love each other! It just a misunderstanding and a head injury."

Kouichirou wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so he settled for letting Kenta stroke his hair until the others found them.


End file.
